Light
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Kid!fic Alex is staying over at Filip's house for the night. They're suppose to be sleeping, but someone may be a little afraid of the dark. kid!Tig, kid!Chibs Will be moved to the BTC series at a later date.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. **

_**A/N: So this originally was a one shot like the other BTC fics, but uh well I decided to make it two chapters- for reasons known only to me. No idea when the next part will be up. But it will come eventually. It's just going to do Alex's point of view, since this part is from Filip's. Anyway this was brought about on a conversation with ECT at like 3 in the morning- 'cause I rarely sleep at that time.**_

**Warnings: **It's a kid!fic- like really nothing here to worry about. Completely G rated.

**Notes: **_Please alert me to any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta for any story and I can only proofread so many times. This goes for any of my fics._

"Come on, sleep." Filip pushed Alex on the bed, covering him up with a blanket and pointing his finger at him like a parent would a child when disciplining them. "Stay."

"But 'm not tired." Alex whined, covering a yawn with a small hand.

"Don't care. I am." He poked Alex in the forehead with a finger, fixing him with a firm no-nonsense stare, and then turned around flicking off the light switch as he flopped down on his own bed. It had been a long day, him and Alex had spent the day running through the town causing havoc wherever they went, he could still see the look on Mr. Jordan's face when they knocked over his fruit stand; stealing some apples along the way. As much fun as it was it wore him down, and Filip was quite exhausted; so he was quite happy to flop down in his room, his brother on the other side, and just sleep.

Except Alex wouldn't let him.

Filip was just drifting off, just about to dive into sleep, "Filip?" Filip cracked in eye open, staring across the dark to Alex who he couldn't see but imagined was sitting up and staring at him, blue eyes wide and curls crazy like they usually were.

"Wha'?"

"It's dark..."

"Yeah, I know. Go to sleep." Filip lets an eye slip shut again as he hears shifting from the other side of the room. There's the patter of feet on wood and the rooms is suddenly flooded with light. Filip throws a hand over his eyes to block out the blinding light. When his eyes finally adjust there's small dots of color moving across his vision. They attract his attention for a few moments before he glances over at Alex; the boys curled on his side, eyes shut tight.

Filip shakes his head, throwing the covers off, and dropping down so his feet touch the cold floor. He stalks over to the light switch flicking it off, a startled gasp comes from Alex's direction but Filip ignores it and returns to his bed. Only to sit down and have the light yet again switched on. He looks over almost immediately but Alex is back in the bed, curled up with his eyes closed.

Filip has to wonder if Alex really thinks he's fooling anyone, pretending to be asleep when he's the only other one in the room. Filip has to admit though; he's a bit surprised at how fast the younger boy can move.

Filip turns off the light again, but this time he stays by the switch. And, just like he thought, a few minutes later a soft patter on the floor and the light flicked on. He smirked as Alex's eyes widened and the boy let out a little startled noise. "Leave the light off."

"B-But it's dark."

"That's the point." Filip stated, pulling one of Alex's ears; the boy glaring at him in return. "Bed. Go." More glaring but Alex finally turned around stalking off towards the bed, hoisting himself up he crossed his arms defiantly and pouted, blazing blues eyes watching Filip's every move. Filip chuckled softly, apparently he touched a nerve. "Such a baby." He sighed.

He's back in the bed again but before he can even lie down he hears Alex slip out from the covers. Filip rolls out and wraps an arm around Alex before the boy can make it the switch. Filip hoists him back up on the bed, slamming him down and making him bounce up and down. "Leave the light off."

Filip can see part of Alex in the night, the shadows are playing across his face and his eyes glitter in the moonlight. But for the first time in awhile Filip really looks at his brother and he sees fear. Filip brushes it off as just stupid fear of the dark, a thing little kids go through. "I don' like the dark." Alex sniffs after a moment of just glaring.

"You'll be fine. Nothin' is gonna 'appen."

"You don' kno' tha'." The statement sounds like there's a lot more to it, that it's way more weighted; but Filip ignores it and heads back to bed, 'cause he really is tired and the child in him is already asleep and he just wants his body to follow.

"Just sleep."

Filip lies down but he watches Alex closely, there's a nagging in his head that says something wrong but he can't really out his finger on it. Alex never lies down, he just sits there- which worries Filip more- and stares at the wall. Filip watches the boy, but nothing ever happens. Eventually he falls asleep and doesn't even know it happened.

xxxxxx

Filip wakes up a bit later, it's still night and the morning is hours away. But he was woken by something; strange noises. He doesn't open his eyes, he really rather just go back to sleep, but in his half-awake state the noises reach him again. It's some whimpering and stifled sobs. Someone's repeating "No...don'. Please..." over and over- like those things the preacher always said at the church his mother always took him too...sermons, he remembers. It's sends a chill up his spine and he opens an eye just to make sure he's not dreaming, on the other side of the room there's a shadow rocking back and forth on the wall.

"Alex?" This question is met with a startled gasp and then there's a low thump. Filip opens his eyes when he feels the bed shift and Alex is there next to him; the boy's shaking and his blue eyes are freakin' saucers, his hands wrapped tight in Filip's shirt as he hangs on for dear life. "What are you-?"

"It's dark, and, and Tim...he-"

"Whoa hey shhh," The boy's almost full-blown crying and Filip is shocked, and extremely out of his element. He's never seen Alex cry like this before, a few tears yeah but this was like terrified-for-his-life tears. "Shhh, it's alright." Filip isn't sure what to do; he thinks back to his mother-he's been doing that a lot lately- and what she would do. He remembers having a nightmare one night and having his mother hold him until he fell asleep, so much safety in a simple gesture. Filip wrapped his arms around Alex, rubbing circles in his back as he stared at the opposite wall. This was a bit of a learning curve.

Filip doesn't even close his eyes until Alex stops mumbling and shaking. The younger boy's still wide awake but Filip figures that's better than having a meltdown like he was. He falls asleep racking his brain for whoever Tim is. It's odd that he doesn't already know, almost everyone in Alex's life is known to him, watched by him and consequently hated as well. But _Tim _doesn't ring a bell.

xxxxxx

Filip wakes up the next morning, there's bright sunlight poking through the curtains and the whole room is alive with energy of a new day. Alex is still with him, asleep- _finally_- and almost hanging off the edge. Filip removes himself from the room as carefully and quietly as possible, he almost trips going down the stairs and that's when it hits him. Tim, _Tim_, it's the new boyfriend of Alex's mom. "Crap." Filip hates himself now, he should've known that, should've know what that bastard does. No wonder Alex freaked out on him, Filip knew something was wrong- he should've let the light on.

Filip pulls on his jacket and boots, he keeps messing up. Alex is the only friend, only _family_, he has. He wants to protect him, and he's failing miserably at it. He's got to fix this somehow.

xxxxxx

By the time Chibs gets home it's late, it took hours to find what he was looking for, and even longer to avoid getting caught. Alex is still in the bedroom when he opens the door, the younger boy's sitting at the window, tracing patterns on the glass.

"You lef'."

"Yeah I 'ad to get somethin'."

Alex nods, staring back at the clouds, "I haf to go home." He says so quietly Filip almost doesn't hear him.

"You shou'd stay 'ere. You don' haf to go back ta them."

"Yes I do." Alex slips off the window seat; he looks sad to Filip and distant. "Tim's coming o'er tonight, mom ge's mad if I'm not around." He brushes past Filip, head hung low. Filip stops him with a hand.

"What's 'e been doin' ta ya?"

"Nothin'." Alex shakes off the hand, trying to step past Filip again, but the older boy matches his movements like a mime and Alex realizes he's not going anywhere. "He jus' don' like me round, sticks me in the...closet..." Alex voice drops off and he looks small. Granted he already is, only about 3 and small for his age, but Filip can't help but think how unfair it is, all that Alex has to deal with.

"Stay 'ere then."

"I can't. Lemme go."

"No."

"But-"

"It's dark out, you ain't goin' 'ome, deal with it." Filip smirks as Alex's mouth drops open; the boy always seems so shocked when Filip yells at him. "Come on, you look tired."

"I didn' sleep."

"Too dark?" Alex nods his head and walks over to the light switch, he's hesitant at first, but his finger descends and the lights go out; the two boys are completely engulfed in black.

Filip can tell Alex is uncomfortable, he shifts none stop on the other bed and Filip watches quietly. Alex will stay on one side then move to the other, he's been upside down, hanging off the bed, he's had the pillow over his head and the blanket- but he still won't sleep. It amuses Filip to no end, but he feels bad for the kid, Filip knows he's trying to keep his fear at bay but it's obviously not working. Filip smiles when Alex finally throws himself off the bed and stumbles over, his face close to Filip's.

"Can I sleep wif you?" Filip marvels at the emotional ranges of the little boy in front of him, some days he can be the most mature thing ever and other days, like now, he's just plain helpless.

"Stay on _that_ side of the bed." Filip rolls over some and Alex jumps in next to him. "'ere." Filip pulls the thing he got earlier out from under the bed and gives it to Alex, the boy's eyes light up like stars and Filip grins.

"It's a puppy."

"Yeah, and look," Filip squeezes the dogs paw and he lights up like a light bulb, multicolored lights of reds, greens, purples, yellows, and blues dancing across the walls.

"Whoa."

"It's not dark anymore is it?" Alex doesn't even answer his, just states at the ceiling where a concentration of lights dances around, flashing patterns of stars and squiggles. Filip turns away from the mesmerized kid with a smile. Maybe he wasn't doing such a bad job after all.

_**So some nighttime comfort for the boys and Filip feels like he's raising a kid. Part two on the way.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
